AIW Vampire ver
by Allora22701
Summary: A.I.W. stands for Ai in Wonderland. Everybody's a vampire in this story except for Ai and most of the faceless. When the war between the Hatter's Mansion and the Amusement Park goes a bit too far, Ai gets kidnapped, and is tossed around the territories. What's going to happen to her now? Full summary inside. There is another ver of A.I.W.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I have noted the sheer lack of vampire stories in this category, and have decided to contribute to the cause! **

**So yeah, um... **

**Grey: Miss Allora, you've forgtten to say the disclaimer! **

**Allora: B-But I don't wanna! (Cries) **

**Grey: (Face palms.) Alright, I'll do it. (turns to audience) Miss Allora does not own J/C/HnKnA. **

**Allora: (Instantly cheers up) Allrighty then! Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Full Summary:

So in this version of Ai in Wonderland, Ai gets dragged into Wonderland by Peter, and there is no Alice! She ends up near the Amusement Park, and Gowland gladly takes her in. Eventually, she learns that all the role holders in Wonderland and some other faceless are-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOWLAND!" Um, Ai-san, I'm not done yet.

"THIS THING LOOKS LIKE A TORTURE DEVICE!" What I meant to say was-

"Ai, I told you we're gauging your resistance level against charm! It's important, so stay put!" I get it. Nobody loves me. That's okay... I'll just grow mushrooms in a corner...

"I'm sorry author! What she meant to say was that every role holder and a couple faceless in Wonderland are-" vampires! HA! How does it feel like to get interrupted for once!

"Author, you're breaking the rules of story dimensions." Haha, whoops! Sorry! On with the story!

Ai's P.O.V.: Gowland pressed some suspicious looking buttons and pulled a couple of levers, grinning happily. I was strapped to a chair with a torture like device sparking above me.

"Um, hey Gowland, I know that learning my resistance level is important, but do you really have to do it so..."

"Realistically?"

"No, not even close. More like, ah... A LITTLE TOO MUCH?!"

Gowland proceeded to ignore me, and kept fiddling with that weird machine of his, when a piercingly cold feeling entered my body, making me gasp. My head whirled with the feeling if brain freeze, and the cold feeling made me feel completely numb all over.

That idiot Gowland, he could have at least told me when he was gonna start the damn thing!

A wave of nausea rolled me over like a bowling pin, making my face turn purple and my vision drastically swirling around. The feeling stopped, and a new, hot feeling coursed through.

The heat was enough to make me break out into a cold sweat, and it wasn't just heat, my muscles burned, almost like I had run too far without stretching.

Finally, when tiny pinpricks of pain tore apart whatever resolve I had left, I yelled, "STOP!"

The remains of the ugly feelings left me, and I could breathe normally again.

Gowland unstrapped me from the seat, grinning, and started talking rapidly.

"You have the highest resistance level I've ever seen! In the day time, it looks like you can't resist the idiot Hatter, Blood Dupre, you know who he is right?" In fact, even though I usually never set foot out of the Amusement Park, Gowland had drilled into me the names of all the role holders and what kind of territories and how powerful they were. It wasn't really a surprise I couldn't resist Blood Dupre, since he was one of the most powerful guys around, especially with his charm.

Gowland didn't even give me enough time to respond as he continued. "Can't resist the psycho Knight of Hearts during the day either, but there's nothing to be done about that... At night, it looks like you need to avoid Dupre and Ace, (as I've already said) and Boris and Gray."

"Boris?!"

"Yup."

"At night!?"

"Uh-huh."

"WHO CURRENTLY LIVES IN THIS AMUSEMENT PARK!?"

"Nailed it."

"Listen Old man, if you tell Boris about this, I'll-" Gowland said quickly, "Don't worry doll, I won't say a thing to Boris as long as your secret doesn't get leaked out."

We exchanged a moment of silent conversation.

"What do you guys not want to tell me?" A figure slinked out of the darkness.

* * *

**I know this was a bit short, but how was it? **

**I'm definitely continuing it, so no worries there. **

**Hope I get some reviews, and NO FLAMES PLEASE! **

**Ace: Your Grandma's calling you to get out and go to the pool... You might wanna go now, it looks like she a machine gun..**

**Allora: You couldn't have told me that earlier Ace!? **

**Gotta run, **

**Allora chan**


	2. Optimism

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA.**

**If you could give reviews, that would be really helpful. I'm thinking of starting a new story, (again) I know, I'm stupid, I haven't even finished my others one yet. **

**A.I.W. Popstar version has the most chapters as far as I know, and if you like a little longer ones, than that story's your game. **

**Enjoy mi familia! **

**Previously:**

_"Listen Old man, if you tell Boris about this, I'll-" Gowland said quickly, "Don't worry doll, I won't say a thing to Boris as long as your secret doesn't get leaked out."_

_We exchanged a moment of silent conversation._

_"What do you guys not want to tell me?" A figure slinked out of the darkness._

* * *

Ai''s P.O.V.

Oh s***, s***,- (A/N: Excuse Ai for her bad language!)

You're not the one with a vampire that could make you do anything at night and it's 7 o'clock in the evening!

(A/N: Hmm, you have a good point.. I'll have to get 2 vampires that could make you do anything at night!)

Author, your priorities are getting mixed up. And you're defying the laws of story dimensions... Again.

(A/N: Sorry!)

I love it when she shuts up.

(A/N: I heard that!)

Anyway, as you can see, Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat, had intruded on our little meeting.

"I'm not even going to bother telling you because you probably already heard everything." I say dryly.

Boris laughs slyly, saying, "Wow Ai, you're quite the optimist!"

"I didn't know you knew such big words kitty cat!"

"I'M NOT A KITTY CAT! I'M _THE_ CHESHIRE CAT!"

"Putting the THE in italics doesn't help."

We glared at each other, sparks flying.

Gowland laughed nervously, and cleared his throat. "Why don't we go have a party! We have to celebrate!"

"For what reason old man?" Boris asked, bored already.

"Look who's talking, ." I snapped back.

Before we could claw each other's eyes out, Gowland burst out quickly, "Why, we have to celebrate your "Has a High Resistance!" party."

"Is that a thing?" Boris and I both said at the same time.

"I just made it a thing!" Gowland laughed proudly, looking around to see if anyone was in a festive mood.

We weren't. In fact, he had probably made it worse.

"Hey old man, I wanna listen to Ai's heart beat again!"

"That's not for me to decide you idiot cat," Gowland says casually, polishing his violin.

"It doesn't matter, she said she would definitely pay us back one day for letting her live here."

"You're right about one thing... " Gowland says thoughtfully, completely oblivious of the glare I'm drilling into his head.

_Say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say-_

"Absolutely!" I should have used reverse psychology on that one.

Boris grinned, feline eyes glowing. "Well then, we'll be off!" He sounded way too cheerful for someone who was just arguing with me like Athens vs Sparta.

As he gathered me in his arms and spread out his (PURPLE!?) vampire wings, he whispered in my ear,

"You probably won't mind if I take your blood, right?"

"Sorry Boris, but that's the one thing I can't let you do, and you know why."

My voice probably sounded strict and a little nerve wracked, and Boris immediately backed off.

"Alright then, but in exchange, we have to go to my house!"

"Sure."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN YOU ************* BORIS!"

* * *

**That was a fun chapter to write. **

**Julius: You must love playing around with the character's lives. **

**Allora: Haha, of course not... Wait, who told you that? **

**Julius: Ace. (Is getting payback for all the extra clocks that he had to fix.) **

**Allora: Hehehe... (Pulls out chain saw.) I hope you've lived a happy life, Ace, because YOU'RE GOING TO SEE HELL!(Runs off it whatever direction.) **

**Julius: (scrolls down to reviews.) So it looks like _Acess Blade_ left a lovely review for our Ai. **

**Ai: GIMME GIMME!**

**Julius sighs and hands it over. **

**Ai: She says: Ooh, this looks interesting. I hope you'll continue with it because I am eager to know what is coming next. So it looks like the ones who can charm Ai into whatever the hell they want from her are also the biggest... perverts. Well...that's just fantastic.**

**Bad luck for Ai, but amusing for us. XD**

**Ai: I am offended! Do the readers find me amusing!? Huh, well, I won't appear in the next chapter if you don't shut your mouths, because apparently it's a Boris X Me moment, and even though I desperately want to run away, it looks like it's not happening. **

**Julius: No kidding. I'm so glad that I don't come into the story until much later. **

**Allora: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? **


	3. Heartbeat

**I'M SO SORRY! I have no excuses for the late update, I was just way too focused on my other story, The Land of Spades.**

**Speaking of which, check it out if you have time. I fangirl when I'm reading it, and I ****_wrote _****it. **

**Anywho, enjoy this story! **

**Previously:**

_"WAIT, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN YOU ************* BORIS!" _

* * *

I was clinging on to Boris for dear life.

Did I mention that if I look down from up high for too long, my nerves get all tingly, and I'm paralyzed with fear!?

Look on the bright side, Ai. At least you aren't like one of those sissies that freak out when their more than 12 feet off the ground.

True that.

But I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE RIGHT NOW!

"Boris, if you DARE to even put one PAW off of me, then I am dragging you with me to the depths of hell!"

"Alright, grumpy pants. Jeez, just enjoy the nice sunset, will you?"

Ooh, it was very nice. I can understand why Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, loves the sunset time change.

"It does look nice, doesn't it?" I responded dreamily, the warm colors of the sunset dancing in my eyes.

"I love sunset too, it means that night is close."

"That's nice. "

Wait... Thought processing..

Night... Boris... Vampire... Charm... Resistance...

"BY THE HOLY MOTHER OF FRIGGING JESUS, PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"I thought you wanted me to hold onto you no matter what?"

I looked down, and responded feebly, "Right. Don't do that. That would be bad. That would be very bad."

I watched the sun go down, resigned to my fate.

The moon traded places with the sun, and the stars dotted the now night sky.

Boris's feline eyes pulsed bright yellow, and I felt the surge of power enter him. His grip on me became so tight I could scarcely breath, and his muscles rippled, fangs extended.

I put up a HUGE wall of mental force, but Boris, who was regarding me rather smugly, had other plans.

"Stay still." MY body instantly froze against my will. If it had been other person, their organs would freeze in place, and they wouldn't be able to breathe.

Because of my high resistance level, I was alive.

His wings flapped, as the wing stung my cheeks and we flew twice as fast.

We finally landed in the balcony of Boris's apartment, my face red from the cold, and Boris.

He set me gently on his bed, and stripped off his shirt.

My face was burning red by now, and I tried desperately to get out of his net of Charm.

He snuggled his face in my chest, and stopped.

"Let me listen to your heart." For a vampire, Boris was very warm, and I felt strangely relaxed as I let him hear my heart beat, different to all the other 'hearts' in Wonderland.

Under the night sky, for the first time I had come to Wonderland, I felt completely and utterly comfortable.

* * *

**That last line was sucky, even for me. Thanks for reading my story! **

**Check out The Land of Spades if you have time! **

**Goodbye,**

**Allora chan**


End file.
